


Guest

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Friendship, Gen, Karen is adorable and kind, Kenny Speaks with Partial Muffling, Kenny is a good friend to New Kid, Kevin Gets a Speaking Role, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Wingfic, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 3 of this series, Liam accidentally exposes his wings to the McCormick kids. Acts of friendship and Pop Tart eating ensue.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 14





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy Part 3!

During the evening hours in South Park, the setting sun shining amber light, Karen McCormick was playing in the messy backyard of her deteriorating house, pretending that her pink princess doll was playing a game of tag with her, her lack of friends now withstanding. Her parents were out so it was just her and her brothers Kevin and Kenny, both of them inside trying to prepare a dinner of chocolate Pop Tarts and Eggo Waffles (for the third time this week). 

Karen continued running around the backyard when a shadow from above covered the ground in front of her. She froze at the sight, unsure what to do until she mustered the courage to look up.

Nothing.

Then the shadow's source appeared again, flying too fast for Karen to make out what it was, other than it appeared to be a humanoid figure. The figure flew behind her, going past the house.

Curious, Karen put her doll in her large coat pocket and went to the part of the fence between the house and garage containing a large gap, large enough to allow her to crawl through to get to the front yard. She explored her surroundings for the figure, checking inside the broken down car nearby, inspecting large piles of trash scattered around, and taking a peek inside the tents left behind by the occasional hobo.

Unbeknownst to her, Liam, who was just flying above the McCormick residence, was observing her from the McCormick's rooftop. He knew she would be curious of the shadow he forms during his sunset flights, his hunch confirmed when she followed his shadow to the front yard in an attempt to find its source. Liam kept his eyes on her, just in case he had to swoop in to protect the young girl. Liam, as he continued watching Karen's search, wondered to himself what it would've been like if he just showed himself, since the only other people in South Park who know of his mutant status were his parents and his neighbor Butters. And Cartman, who just wants to use his knowledge of Liam's mutation for blackmail, but at least his phone was still broken to prevent him from showing people evidence of his wings, and last Liam heard, Cartman's new phone wouldn't be able to transfer data from the old one due to its cheapness.

Liam continued his observation of Karen, making sure to back away and hide every time she turned to face the rooftop. A thought occurred to him. If he did show himself, maybe he and the girl could be friends. Or maybe she would be scared of his appearance and run off, since Liam's pale skin, large scar running over his right eye, black hair, and black wings did make him look frightening under specific circumstances. Like the time he accidentally jump scared Butters while standing in the Stotch family living room with the lights dimmed last Halloween. At least he proved to Butters his fallen angel costume looked nightmarish, even if it left the poor blonde shaken from the scare.

Liam was about to back away when Karen turned in a way that she would see him when suddenly, he lost his footing as he changed position and slid off the roof, screaming in pain as he landed hard on the concrete stairs in front of the house. If it weren't for his bizarre mutant biology, he would've been seriously injured. As he laid on the steps, the pain in his wings and chest too unbearable for him to get up, Karen ran towards him. He could hear the front door open, the lighting inside shining on his laying body, the familiar sound of Kenny's muffled voice, courtesy of his puffy orange parka, speaking above him to Karen, Liam picking up a worried tone in his voice despite the muffling.

"Look big brother, I didn't know he was up there, and I'm sorry for wandering outside the backyard, but I had to investigate what was near the house," Karen's voice apologized, Liam not really paying attention, his brain screaming at him for his current state, the fear of exposing his wings being the first thing on his mind.

Speaking of which.

"Kenny...what's that on his back?"

Liam groaned to himself.

Oh god, it's happening, Liam was thinking to himself. At least pray they won't give you to "them."

Liam flinched at the sudden touch of Kenny's hand tracing the feathers on one of Liam's wings, Kenny pulling his hand back upon the reaction.

"You okay, dude?" Liam assumed Kenny muffled.

Liam tried getting up, the searing pain keeping him down.

What do you think, Kenny? Liam was thinking. I feel like shit.

He saw Kenny extend a hand to him, waiting for Liam's response. Out of better options, he put his hand in Kenny's, the parka wearing boy helping him up and carrying him to the couch in the living room, letting go to allow Liam to rest his hurting, aching body on the couch cushions.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Karen asked concerned to Kenny. "Do we need a doctor?"

Liam, despite his body's protest, sat up and signed,

"I'm pretty sure this is more appropriate for a vet to handle."

Kenny looked at him weirdly.

"I was trying to snark in sign language. Or at least attempt to snark."

Kenny rolled his eyes, knowing how Liam tries to find snark in anything.

"What did he say?" Karen asked Kenny.

Despite the muffling, Karen understood him clearly.

"Oh? A vet? I think there's not another vet for miles around."

Kenny muffled something to her. "He wasn't serious?" Karen looked at Liam like she made a horrible mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Liam, grabbing a pen and notebook from the worn accent table next to him, wrote down a message and gave it to Karen.

"Don't worry about it. I sometimes like to joke or snark about unlikely circumstances, even if they aren't funny. But seriously, I'd rather not see a doctor right now," she read aloud. This made her smile. "Thanks for the message, mister. I'm Karen, by the way."

Liam handed her another piece of paper he wrote on. "Liam," it read.

"Nice to meet you, Liam. I hope you feel better."

Liam smiled at her comment.

He signed to Kenny,

"So is this the part where you give me away to the government or mad scientists or whatever?"

Kenny shook his head.

"Thank god. And still no doctors, right?"

Kenny shook his head again.

"Thanks, I'd knew you'd understand. But what are you going to do with me now that my biggest secret is revealed to you?"

Kenny, instead of responding, went into the kitchen, Karen tagging along, leaving an unsure Liam behind, wondering what they're currently doing. Their departure gave Liam the opportunity to observe surroundings, realizing just how poor the McCormick's were. From the cracks in the walls, the carpet with stains of various sizes and colors, the occasional smell of rat dropping and cigarette smoke, cigarette butts littering the floor alongside empty Pabst Blue Ribbon beer cans, the worn furniture that made up the living room, and the dated tv set.

Liam's eyes then targeted the tall boy with wild, messy brown hair and a bandage on his forehead approaching him, holding a paper plate with a chocolate Pop Tart. He placed it on the makeshift coffee table in front of the couch.

"Kenny is busy getting Karen's waffles ready, so he had me give you something to eat, since you are a guest to dinner." 

Liam reached for the toaster pastry, struggling to reach farther with his chest still aching. Seeing this, the boy handed the Pop Tart to him.

"Here ya go. Don't wanna watch you hurt yourself now. I'm Kevin, by the way, Kenny and Karen's brother. You must be Kenny's friend Liam, right?"

Liam nodded as he took a bite from his food, enjoying the chocolate flavor from the slightly warmed Pop Tart.

"Thought so."

Kevin then saw the wings on Liam's back, Liam oblivious to Kevin's widening eyes and awed expression.

Kenny came back from the kitchen, seeing Kevin in his current state. He muffled something to Kevin, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry, I didn't know your friend..." Kevin pointed to Liam's wings. "Had those."

"Yep, they're wings alright," Liam heard Kenny muffle more clearly. "Just gotta keep them secret from some really fucked up people, ya know?"

Kevin nodded in agreement.

Liam finished his food, getting out his smartphone to contact his parents. After a quick text asking for one of them to pick him up and giving Kenny's address, Liam signed,

"Thanks for being a great host, and for you and your siblings not further harming me or giving me away to mad scientists, evil government guys, or anyone else, really, in my current state."

"You're welcome," came the muffled reply.

"I should at least give you this," Liam dug into his sweatshirt pocket until he found his forty dollar allowance, giving it to Kenny. Kenny tried giving it back, Liam refusing to take the cash.

"No, Kenny. It's my gift to you for being so courteous. Plus, I've seen how you and your siblings live, so the money I gave should pay for something to eat or anything else you guys want to buy. Besides, I'll save up forty dollars more worth of allowance money anyways."

Kenny looked at the cash in his hand, then to Liam. Even though it was hard to tell with that parka, Liam saw Kenny's face light up with happiness. A car horn honked outside.

"That's probably my parents. Wanna help me get out there?"

Kenny nodded. After Liam pulled back his wings, a process that was more painful than it looked, Kenny and Kevin helped Liam get outside, Liam's mother parked in her red car waiting for him. They helped him get into the front seat, Liam closing the car door and waving goodbye from the window before the car drove away, the McCormick boys waving back.

"Did you have fun exploring town today, son?" his mother asked.

"Yes," Liam signed. "The McCormick kids even invited me to dinner."

"That's nice of them..." she noticed Liam clutching his chest, wondering if it was related to the McCormick boys carrying Liam to her car.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked with concern. "Those boys had to carry you outside. I hope you're not badly hurt or injured."

"I'm fine, mom. I'm a bit sore from tripping and falling too hard," Liam signed, lying about his current state.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

He shook his head rapidly, remembering what he his father warned about doctors.

"Okay then. But if you're not feeling better later, I will take you to a doctor, even though your father may protest the idea given our current situation of staying off radar, because I want what's best for you, son. Did your friends at least help you when you tripped?"

He nodded.

"That's great! I'm glad you found friends who'll help you when you need it the most."

They were silent for the rest of the drive, Liam thinking about how Kenny and his siblings helped him while in a state of weakness and didn't rat him out like most kids he used to know would. Liam smiled to himself, glad he has more people to keep his secret and treat him like any other kid despite his nonhuman traits.


End file.
